1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates generally to artificial fishing lures, and more particularly, to a fishing lure assembly capable of generating electricity without requiring exterior moving components, such as a shaft/bearing, and of which also utilizes scent and sound attractants from within the fishing lure/flasher body which produces light along with releasing scent and emitting sound from hollow chambers within said lure or flasher assemblies.
2. Related Art
It is well known that fish are attracted to light and has been used in the commercial fishing industry for over a decade with chemically illuminated lures or battery powered light emitting lures,
It is also well know that fish are attracted by scent and is used in artificial fishing baits as well as chum that is dispersed into the water to attract fish near boats to help produce larger catches using various oils and amino acids with synthetic and natural ingredients,
It is also known that sound can attract fish and is used in fishing lures with a number of different devices from electronic to mechanical noise makers.
However, most electrically powered lures use batteries which need to be replaced frequently and chemically illuminated lures need replacement light sticks both of which place time limits on the use of the fishing lure and recurring costs for replacement batteries or light sticks.
There has also not been a fishing lure invented or manufactured to date that produces electricity by means of a shaft less generator which is activated by the rotational motion of the lure and does not require an exterior propeller, shaft, and/or bearings to activate the generator and supply current to the lighting apparatus weather it be a light bulb or light emitting diode, and of which can easily be removed from said lure body for repairs or replacement if failure accurse and of which also allows the light emitting diodes to be changed with different colored light emitting diodes.
There has also not been a fishing lure assembly with said abilities invented or manufactured that also has replaceable colored chrome inserts that allows the lure or flasher to easily change colors by inserting said inserts of the color desired by the angler using said lure assembly.
The problems with all present generator lure inventions like that by Boharski U.S. Pat. No. 4,819,361 is that they require a shaft and bearing with a propeller or other apparatus mounted on the exterior portion of the lure, which pose a number of problems from water leakage in to the generator as the shaft or bearing wears out from usage, along with weeds and other vegetation within the lake, ocean or river, which can clog or tangle in the propeller, or the fishing line getting tangling within the propeller blades, or damaging the propeller blades if hit against any hard objects, rock, boat or stump when casting the lure or removing the lure from the water.
The present invention solves these problems by not requiring an exterior shaft, bearing or propeller to activate the generator, but is self contained within the lure assembly, the spinning motion of the lure assembly activates the generator, which is encapsulated within and removes any worry of damage to exterior moving parts, furthermore there has been no lure to date that combines a shaft less generator that generates electricity to power light emitting diodes along with a scent release chamber that releases fish attracting scent, along with a sound emitting device, and replaceable colored chrome inserts.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a fishing lure that is capable of utilizing a generator that does not require exterior moving components.
Furthermore, there exists a need for such a fishing lure that employs the use of such a generator in an effective easy to use manner in a variety of fishing environments and conditions without worry of damaging exterior moving parts.
Still further, there exists a need for such a fishing lure which releases scent from an inner reservoir, and of which will easily change color with removable chrome colored inserts, which will reflect outward when an internal light source shines onto said inserts, which will allow it to attract many fish species, which are attracted to different colors depending on what type of pray are native to the waters which are being fished, for example, some salmon species are attracted to pink colored lures simulating the pink colored shrimp they feed on, where other species of fish are attracted to green or blue colored lures and flashers which simulating bait fish they feed on.
Still further, there exists a need for such a fishing lure which also utilizes a sound attractant.
Still further, there exists a need for such a lure that is durable and long lasting, yet that is economical to manufacture.